kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Pursuit (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Chase after the Biochem Truck **Use stealth to plant the 3 mega bombs **Escape from the Biochem Facility *Characters: Lucas Kordin, Ryan Kortiv, Michael Lorenzo, Dark Op Soldiers, and Biochem Truck Driver *Weather: Clear *Vehicles Used: Biochem Truck, Chevy Suburban *Achievements: None *Skulls: None *Soundtracks: **Truck Chase **Biochem Facility (When alarm goes off) Gameplay Info *Level: Hot Pursuit *Date/Time: February 2, 2949 11:45:20 pm and counting *Place: Miami, Florida *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene from last level goes to gameplay. Gameplay The chase after the truck on the highway. It swerves left and right dodging traffic. Michael Lorenzo: Lucas your up! Michael gets the spear gun and loads it up. Michael Lorenzo: [CONT'D] Ready! Player will the have to drive in front of the truck to get a clear shot. Once in front the player will exchange places. Ryan will take the wheel and Lucas will take the spear gun. Note: The truck is going to dodge left and right once in front of it. Dont think this will be easy. You will have to aim for the passenger seat and fire. Once you shot on the passenger seat, Lucas will then clamp to the bumper of the chevy suburban. The truck is in a steady motion now. The truck driver then pulls out a SPAZ-12 shotgun and loads it up. Lucas then activates the winch on his chest and leaps. The winch pulls him towars the front of the big rig. Lucas hits the grill. Lucas Kordin: [CONT'D] Damn it! He tries to pull himself up. The truck driver then pushes on the gas. The truck goes forward. Michael Lorenzo (Radio): Come on! You can do it! The player then must constantly press ('X') before the player gets smashed and killed. Once completed he pulls himself up. The truck driver then fires the SPAZ-12, Lucas dives to prone and gets wounded. Lucas Kordin: Shit! He gets back up. The truck driver then makes a left swerve and smashes into some nearby cars. The player falls once more. Michael Lorenzo (Radio): Lucas, you have to dive into the passenger seat. Lucas Kordin: [Beat and Frustrated] Right. The player gets back up once more. Suddenly the cable breaks off. The player is pulled towards the hood. Lucas then quickly grabs the grill of the hood and unclips the winch. The player then must constantly press ('X') before the player gets smashed and killed. Once completed he pulls himself up. The truck driver then fires the SPAZ-12 again, Lucas dives to prone once more and gets wounded again. The player then gets back up and dives through the window. Truck Driver: Tough luck. Bitch. The Truck driver then attempts to knock him out with the shotgun but Lucas grabs it and they struggle to get hold of the shotgun. Lucas then kicks the Truck Driver, then shoves his face on the dashboard. Lucas then opens the drivers door and shoves him out. Lucas then takes control of the truck and brings it to a slow stop. The chevy suburban then comes to a stop and the rest of the team get out. They move into the trucks trailer and go inside. Few Moments in time. They finaly come up to the Biochem Facility. It is a futuristic heavy armed base with Dark Op Soldiers and guard towers with search lights. They come up to the warehouse. A inspector who looks like this will walk towards the truck to talk to you. Dont worry you wont have to do anything yet. You can also hear other workers talking in the background. Worker 1 (Background): Did you hear about the Al-Kadhum terrorist attacks? Worker 3 (Background): Yeah the empire state building got demolished or something. Worker 2 (Background): Too bad for the civilians. The inspector walks up to Lucas Kordin. Inspector: [CONT'D] About time you made it. Looks at his holographic clip board. Inspector: Im just going to look in the trailer to make sure nothings damaged. Lucas Kordin: Sure. Worker 4 (Background): [CONT'D] I guess Adam Savar must of known what he was doing. The inspector makes his way towards the back. Lucas Kordin: (Into Radio) Get ready guys. Worker 2 (Background): [CONT'D] Yeah. Cant wait to finish up this project. Worker 5 (Background): [CONT'D] Yeah. The inspector opens the trailer and is then grabbed in and beaten up by Michael Lorenzo. '''Michael Lorenzo': (Radio) [Whispering] Clear. We need to use stealth. Quick locate the Locker rooms. They get out of the truck. They walk past the workers and make there way to the locker room. They change into Dark Op Soldier uniforms and activate their communications headsets. Dark Op Soldier HQ: (Radio) Looks like a crew member isn't responding. Send in a Tango team to check it out. Over. Dark Op Soldier 1: (Radio) 10-4. HQ. Michael Lorenzo: Okay. Be careful what you say. Looks like they're upping things up. Lucas Kordin: Okay. But im planting the bomb. They move out of the locker room. They make there way to the warehouse where they see 4 Dark Op Soldiers checking the truck with its trailer open. Dark Op Soldier 1 Looks like there's a code grey. All units stay alerted. Michael Lorenzo: Lets go. They walk past the truck and into a shipment area with cargo containers and crates stocked up. Dark Op Soldiers are also patroling the area. Lucas takes out a knife. You will then have to sneak up on the soldiers and kill them using stealth in order to continue on their way. They plant a bomb in the shipment facility. The camera then smash cuts into the bomb. Electricity races through a labyrinth of wires which moves down into the ground, makes a right and continues to a metal box. The box explodes. Camera returns to gameplay. The alarm sounds. Cue Music. Lucas Kordin: Shit! We still got to plant two more! Dark Op Soldier HQ (Intercom): Code Black! Code Black! Hostiles detected in sector Alpha. Shipment Center. All units, you are go for deployment. All hands. Code Black. Do not use explosives. All integrity must be protected! Repeat, do not use explosives. All integrity must be protected. All units, suppress the hostiles in sector Alpha. Michael Lorenzo: Quick move to the Communications Tower. We'll plant the last one on our way back! Move! They fight there way to the communications tower. (500 meters away) Michael Lorenzo: Lucas! Plant the C-4! Lucas places the charge. Lucas Kordin: Charge set! Lucas then detonates the C-4 and they move in clearing the Dark Op Soldiers in the area. Michael Lorenzo: Clear! Dark Op Soldier HQ (Intercom): Hostiles are few in number. Initiate sweep and clear. All units intercept and neutralize. Lucas Kordin Plants the second bomb. Michael Lorenzo: Get back to the warehouse! Dark Op Soldier 5: Target found! I repeat target found! Dark Op Soldier 6: Got him! They clear their way out of the communications tower and head to the shipment facility. However it is blocked by Chevy Suburbans with Dark Op Soldiers in turrets. Dark Op Soldier 7: Fire on them dont let them get away! They dodge the fire and take cover. Lucas Kordin: How are we going to get back now! Dark Op Soldier HQ (Intercom): Hostiles Identified. They are Code Silver. All unites Intercept and Terminate! A Blackhawk Helicopter with a Biochem logo embedded on it comes over and shoots them down. They all get up and run to the southwest side of the base. Michael Lorenzo: Move! Move! They all then dive to prone in a dark area. The helicopter flies past them and a few Dark Op Soldiers run past them. Dark Op Soldier HQ (Intercom): We have a Hazardous material leak in Sector Delta. All units use carbon freezing. This is not a drill. Repeat, All units use carbon freezing. This is not a drill. All units are weapons free. Use explosives. Protect Sector Delta and terminate the hostiles. They fight there way to the warehouse center. The workers are gone. Helicopters move in and drop down more Dark Op Soldiers. Dark Op Soldier 7: Target found. Terminate the hostiles. Dark Op Soldier 9: Copy that, X-Ray 7. Michael Lorenzo: [CONT'D] Quick! Plant the charge. I'll hold them off. Lucas plants the last charge as Dark Op Soldiers swarm the base. Flanking from left and right. Lucas Kordin: Got it! They then fight off hostiles for 5 minutes. Then tear gas grenades are thrown. Dark Op Soldiers move in and extract the player and Michael Lorenzo. Ending Scene Still in gameplay the scene fades in to a medium sized office room. Michael and Lucas are tied to chairs and have their masks and helmets off revealing their faces. Dark Op Soldier 8: Oxide Team. Hostiles in custody and being interrogated. A Dark Op Soldier walks up to Lucas Kordin. He pulls part of his sky mask down to reveal his lips. It is Ryan Kortiv in disguise. Ryan Kortiv: Hey. Its me. Im undercover. Dont worry I'll get you guys out of here ASAP. Lucas Kordin: Fine. Just hurry. Ryan then puts his mask back on and goes towards a Dark Op Soldier and starts to talk with him. Ryan Kortiv: So what are we suppose to do with them. Dark Op Soldier 9: We'll interrogate them. I'll start. The dark op soldier walks up to Lucas Kordin. Dark Op Soldier 9: Where are the others? Dont try anything funny cause we know you'll be joking. Lucas Kordin: Fuck off. Im not telling you anything. Dark Op Soldier 9: Then I guess we'll have to squeeze the info out of ya. The Dark Op Soldier waves his hand. Another Dark Op Soldier gives him a traquilizer gun with ChemX in it. The Dark Op Soldier then moves closer on Lucas. Dark Op Soldier 9: This wont hurt a bit. Suddenly Ryan Kortiv grabs the Dark Op Soldier and injects the traquilizer in him, killing him. Ryan uses him as a human shield and then grabs the Dark Op Soldiers pistol from his holster and fires on the other soldiers before they get a chance to fire on him. Ryan throws the Dark Op Soldier to the ground and takes off head gear. Ryan Kortiv: [Beat] I dont know how they can breath in that all day. Michael Lorenzo: The S.W.A.T. must handle it pretty well. Ryan then cuts them free. A FBI van pulls up. And they go inside. FBI Agent: So, whats next. Lucas Kordin: Tell Cameron Dallas that this place needs finishing. The gameplay then fades out. Category:Levels Category:Keros Campaign